This invention relates generally to flooring systems and, in particular, to flooring systems wherein alternate layers of rigid and resilient material are included.
Known flooring systems include various panel and sleeper systems wherein a plurality of cushioning pads, formed of rubber or similar material, resiliently support the floor slightly above a underlying concrete sub-floor foundation. Other known flooring systems include a single solid layer of cushioning material, such as cork, interposed between a plurality of overlying floorboards and an underlying concrete sub-floor foundation.